


You're My Only Virtue

by morezsasz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harvey Did His Best, Jim Is Very Confused, Violence, What Zsasz Was Up To During 2B, Zsasz Is Confused, assassins assassinating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morezsasz/pseuds/morezsasz
Summary: Harmony and Aria decide to come home to Gotham after Mayor Galavan is elected, and they’re expecting Gotham to be the same as when they left it. It's not. There’s an honest cop in the GCPD, criminals are afraid for once, and there’s a few good people hanging around. Oh, and kidnapping an assassin is apparently bad manners. Who knew?||/||"This whole town is insane, and I hate you!” Harmony yells. She tries to point her finger in Victor’s face, to fully get her point across about just how much she hates him, but she stumbles over a dismemberedsomethingand pokes Victor in the eye. While Harmony is clutching her hair and Victor is cursing her existence, a quiet click sounds.“That one is going on the Christmas card,” Aria says and snaps another picture. Behind her, Jim is groaning as he returns to consciousness.“We never should have come back to Gotham,” Harmony sighs. She can hear Victor agreeing and asking how much it’ll cost to make them leave again, and Harmony’s sister is laughing like she’s watching her favorite TV show.“Oh, I am never leaving Gotham again. Say cheese!” Aria yells and snaps a picture just as Jim falls off the top of the car.





	You're My Only Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main characters of the story, Harmony and Aria, are introduced! Other mentions include Jim, Harvey, and Victor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during 2x07, and this story will follow the season after that point.

**Harmony**

“This is, without a doubt, the worst idea we’ve ever had,” Harmony says as she watches the buildings from out of the passenger window.

“What about that time in London? When we decided that it’d be easier to climb the thirty-story building instead of just taking the elevator?” Aria asks without looking away from the road. Damn, she has her there. That idea had been awful, but Harmony still isn’t sure about their current idea. Isn’t there a saying about surprising cops? What if they get shot or something?

“I still think this is a bad idea.” Aria snorts, which causes Harmony to roll her eyes, and she presses her forehead against the cool glass. They’ve been driving for hours, and she hates feeling so cooped up. 

“This is definitely a bad idea, but most of our ideas are. Come on, Harm, lighten up! We’re the Hennessy Sisters! Wreaking havoc everywhere we go!” Aria blindly reaches over to grab her shoulder and give her a few shakes, and Harmony slaps against the strong hold. 

“I’ve got a feeling that we won’t even make any waves in Gotham.” They haven’t been in Gotham in five years, because they’ve been traveling the world. So when Harmony says that there’s no place like Gotham, she means it. She can make comparisons from all over the globe, and Gotham is special. The Hennessey Sisters, they really should get that trademarked, are a little special too. Still, this is Gotham. Special is the norm here. 

“You gotta stop being a buzz kill, Harm. Don’t be such a drag,” Aria drawls out before taking a sharp turn. Harmony glares over at her sister, but the other woman just grins wide enough to show both rows of teeth before slamming on the brakes. The tires squeal as the car comes to an abrupt stop, and Aria is still laughing when she slides out of the driver’s seat a moment later. Harmony reaches up to grab her little cross necklace, says a quick prayer before tucking it back under her shirt, and then follows after Aria. 

The police station is bustling with people when they walk inside, so they mostly go unnoticed. A few uniformed cops give them quick glances before hurrying on their way, but Harmony mostly has to pay attention to keep from getting ran over as people hurriedly move to and fro. Aria, however, is stomping straight through the middle of desks and cops to reach their destination. That leaves Harmony following in her sister’s wake and making quiet apologies to the people Aria’s literally elbowed aside. By the time they reach the stairs and the two desks on the little platform, Harmony is breathing a little heavily from all the movement and rushed apologies. 

Dark eyes, blue, look up at them as Aria clomps her way over. It’s the steel-toe boots that make so much noise. Harmony’s own shoes, sensible Vans, are much quieter. The man raises an eyebrow as he notices them but doesn’t say anything, and his partner has his back turned towards them. Aria slams her hands down on his shoulders and immediately shakes his larger body, and the detective that noticed their approach springs to his feet right as Aria hooks an arm around the other detective’s throat. 

“Miss us, old man?” Harmony hears Aria…growl? Her voice dropped low and sounded gritty, and Harmony sighs at her sister’s theatrics. Harmony counts to three, imagines the sound of a dusty lightbulb going off, and then watches as the older detective surges to his feet and turns around. 

“Girls!” One large arm wraps around Aria’s back and pulls her in, and Harmony smiles as his other arm wraps securely around her neck and tugs her over. When he turns around to face his partner, he has one of them under each arm and tucked in close to his sides. 

“Friends of yours?” the younger detective asks. He doesn’t seem alarmed anymore, which is a good thing considering the gun holstered to his side, and he does this little half-smile thing at them. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that he probably thinks they’re call girls or something similar. 

“Hell no! This, Jimbo, is family! Girls, this is my partner, Jim Gordon.” 

“The Jim Gordon that nearly got you killed? On more than one occasion?” Aria asks. Jim Gordon is a bit of a sore subject for Aria. Mostly because Aria wants to kill him, but Harmony keeps reminding her that it’s in the family’s best interests if he stays alive. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jim,” Harmony says and smiles. The younger detective still looks confused, but he smiles back anyway. He looks nice with a smile. A little less serious, anyway. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Jim levels a pointed look in their direction, and the hand on Harmony’s shoulder tightens and relaxes. He’s probably doing the same thing where he’s gripping Aria’s side, because Harmony hears her sister sigh. 

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Aria asks. 

“Well, I haven’t really…It’s not like I didn’t…Listen here, young lady.” At that, Aria raises her foot and brings it down sharply. Harmony takes most of his weight as he yowls in pain and years of experience keep her from fidgeting under the curious looks they’re now receiving. 

“My name is Aria Hennessy, and this is my _twin_ sister Harmony. If you say the obvious about us not looking alike, I will kick you next. Me and Harm are this idiot’s greatest accomplishments. Ain’t that right, old man?” Again, Aria somehow manages to growl out that last sentence. The other detective, Jim, is starting to look like he’s going into shock. Right now he’s just staring at them with wide blue eyes, and Harmony is detecting just a hint of disbelief in his gaze. 

“We’re his daughters,” Harmony decides to clarify. Jim’s eyebrows pull up, but he’s smiling again as he looks at the still muttering detective standing between her and her sister. 

“Twin daughters, Harvey?” 

“Would you have believed me?” Aria huffs but thankfully doesn’t kick anyone, and Harmony relaxes just the smallest amount. So far, so good. Harvey Bullock may not be perfect, he might not even be a good person at times, but Harmony loves him anyway. After all, he’s her dad. 

“They really don’t look—”

“Say it and die, boy scout,” Aria says quickly. Instead of looking upset at being cut off, which is a rational reaction to Aria angrily interrupting a statement, Jim continues to smile just the smallest amount. 

“I was going to say they don’t really look like you, Harvey, but I’m starting to see some resemblances.” Harmony reaches behind her dad’s back to grab Aria’s belt loop before she can try to leap at Jim, and she completely ignores her twin’s murderous glare. It’s a look that she has grown accustomed to. Aria has always had a hair trigger temper, but she’ll calm down in a moment. 

“What? Harmony has my coloring,” her dad says and lightly shakes her. She tips her head back to meet her dad’s blue eyes with her own hazel ones, and she raises a single eyebrow at him. Her long curly hair is red, which she gets from his side of the family, but that’s about it. 

“You keep thinking that, old man,” Aria says with an exaggerated eye roll. Harmony does at least sort of look like she could be Harvey Bullock’s daughter, thanks to her red hair and pale skin. She’s also short, only five feet, and has soft curves. She looks like the pictures she’s seen of Harvey’s mother. 

“Would it kill you to call me dad? Just once?” There’s a slight whine in her dad’s voice, but it’s mostly for show. 

“It just might, so why chance it?” Aria asks with a sweet smile. Aria looks like their mother; well, Aria looks like the pictures that they’ve seen of their mother. Average height at five-six, pale, lean, long dark brown hair, and green eyes. It really is hard to tell that they’re sisters, much less twins. 

“Did we come at a bad time, Dad?” Harmony asks as her dad and sister have a staring contest. If she doesn’t break them up, they’ll spend the rest of the day glaring at each other until one of them breaks. 

“Yeah, is your partner getting you shot at?” Aria adds. Jim’s expression doesn’t really change, but Harmony thinks that he looks a little guilty. He shouldn’t. Her dad only does what he wants. 

“Nope! Perfect timing. Especially if you want to take your dear old dad out to lunch.” He turns his head to smile at them both, and Harmony smiles up at him. She really has missed her dad, and she knows that Aria has too despite her antagonistic attitude at the moment. 

“Lunch sounds like a great idea. Right, Aria?” Harmony asks. 

“If his clogged arteries kill him, we don’t get anything because he doesn’t have anything,” Aria says while looking right at her. 

“My sweet girls, how I’ve missed you so.” Aria definitely gets her sarcastic personality from their dad. 

“You actually don’t have time for lunch. We’ve got a busy night with the new mayor, remember?” Harmony looks away from her sister and over at Jim, who is giving her dad a very pointed look. She feels her dad start to tense and then he briefly squeezes her before letting go. 

“He’s right, girls. Duty calls. You need a place to stay?” Aria raises a brow at her, and Harmony tilts her head to the left in answer. Now isn’t the time to question their dad about all of the crazy stuff that is no doubt happening in Gotham. 

“We rented an apartment before we drove in. We’re planning on sticking around for a while,” Harmony says and shows him a quick smile. 

“Somebody has to keep you alive,” Aria grins. Their dad leans down to smack a kiss against each of their cheeks, which makes Harmony feel like a little kid again and makes Aria grumble while wiping at her cheek. 

“Call us soon,” Harmony says before stepping away. 

“Or else!” Aria adds before following after her. 

They’re both quiet as they walk out of the police station, and Harmony notices the way that people move out of their path this time around. It’s either out of respect for their father or from fear of Aria. Both possibilities are equally as likely. Aria starts to say something once they’re outside, but Harmony gives a sharp shake of her head as she continues walking. Aria increases the sound of her stomps as they walk towards the car, but Harmony doesn’t pay her any mind. Stomping is just one of the ways that Aria releases pent up energy. They slam their car doors at the same time, and Aria starts the car and pulls away from the station while Harmony leans back in her seat. 

“I think we picked a bad time to come home,” Harmony says once Aria has had enough time to calm down. Aria flicks her eyes over towards where Harmony has her feet kicked up on the dash, and Harmony sees half of the wide smile on her sister’s face. 

“We picked a perfect time to come home.” At Harmony’s quiet hum, Aria continues. “Can’t you feel it in the air, Harm? Gotham feels _alive_.”

“Gotham feels dangerous.” Aria howls out of her open window at that and then starts to laugh, and Harmony can’t stop the smile spreading across her face even as her eyes roll at her sister’s ridiculous behavior. Gotham does feel alive, and dangerous, but she knows that neither of them are going anywhere. 

“Hey, Harm?” The wind from the open window is causing Aria’s dark hair to whip around her face, she’ll complain about not being able to see in a minute or so, and Harmony pulls a hair-tie off of her wrist and passes it over to her sister. “Thanks.”

“Mhmm,” she hums and pulls off a second hair-tie for herself. Once her hair is fully secured behind her in a loose bun, she looks over at Aria. Her sister’s hair is in a ponytail now, so she can see her face a little more clearly. The car slows to a stop at a red light, and Aria turns to look her in the eye. 

“What are we going to do with the assassin in the trunk?” Aria asks her. She thinks it over and then shrugs. 

“Wait for him to wake up so that we can confirm it’s Victor Zsasz?” Harmony suggests. Aria looks like she’s thinking it over, her brows are pulled down tight anyway, and she shrugs before turning back to face the road and hitting the gas. 

“Works for me. I hope Zsasz isn’t a heavy sleeper.”

“I hope Zsasz isn’t the type to hold grudges.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first chapter! I'm going to keep the chapters short so that I can update faster, unless someone requests longer chapters. If there's any questions about anything, feel free to ask! (Fair warning, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. I just want to write a story with a lot of Zsasz in it, because he deserves more love and recognition.)
> 
> Next time, Harmony and Aria reveal why they have Victor Zsasz in their trunk!


End file.
